Proteolytic enzymes produced by cultivation of microorganism strains from the genus Bacillus in suitable nutrient media are widely used in detergent compositions. Examples of such commercially available proteinase products are ALCALASE.RTM., ESPERASE.RTM., SAVINASE.RTM., all supplied by NOVO INDUSTRI A/S, Denmark. These and the similar Bacillus derived enzyme products from other suppliers are enzymatically active in detergent solutions, at pH values in the range of from 8 to 11 and in the presence of the sequestering agents, surfactants and bleaching agents normally present in detergent solutions.
The protease in ALCALASE.RTM. is produced by cultivating strains of species Bacillus licheniformis. The proteases in ESPERASE.RTM. and SAVINASE.RTM. are obtainable by cultivation of alkalophilic Bacillus species, such as the strains NCIB 10147 and NCIB 10309, respectively. The temperature optima of the commercially available alkaline proteases is about 60.degree. C. However, these commercial enzymes exhibit a relatively lower activity at room temperature.